Door Lords Ending Fiona and cake style
by ImaBearRaWr
Summary: Remember the episode with the door lords? Wanna see how it was in Fionna and Cake version? It pretty much shows the ending here. First A.T thingy...no if i dont flame you, you dont flame me... please?


**A/N: It took me time to realize in the beginning when he was singing (am I a joke, your knight, or your brother) he was talking to Marceline (joke) Bubblegum (knight) and Jake (brother) XD! I thought he was just singing to bubble gum, which I was glad of, cuz I got annoyed after the whole Finnxbubblegum thing -_- so… anywayI was singing Finn's version in my head for a while now it came to me when I thought of fionna singing this thing :3 but the hard part was, what the hell would she sing? O_o so I had to make up this stupid song over and over again and I must say, I really sounded like fionna singing this XD SOOOOOO…yeah here's the lyrics -_-**

"Pasta. Water. Getting. Hotter." Fionna sang. "A song about noodles?"

"NO!" both the boys shouted simultaneously. "Oh…" Fionna squeaked.

The frightened squeal Fionna made had the three friends all laughing.

Gumball's laughter died down slightly "For our next attempt, I wanna be the lead," Gumball stated.

"Yeah, sounds cool my bud!" Fionna agreed. She heard footsteps coming their way. The three of them looked up and saw Cake come back, abnormally taller with a punk rocker's outfit on and her piano.

"Cake, your back!" Fionna greeted.

"Shut your face, girl! I came back for the music." She harshly replied balling up her fist.

Gumball took Beema and placed her on his lap. "Bemma, execute song structure alpha," he commanded. Beema replied by making a musical tune, while Gumball wrote down his plans in the soil with a stick. "Marshall Lee, begin playing tripled quavers in the mixed ilium mode," he continued.

Marshall Lee strummed his guitar. "Alright fine…" he paused. "Wait, what's a _quaver_?"

Gumball ignored him and moved on. "Now Fiona, vibrate your uvula by dampening and dampening your lyrics,"

Fiona stared at Gumball like a senseless monkey. "Wha…?"

Gumball started rolling his finger up and down his neck. "Go like thi-i-is si-i-illy-y-y gi-i-irl,"

"Oh…" Fiona started doing the instructions the candy price told.

"Okay. . .Okay!" Gumball turned to Cake. "Cake, are you going to join in?"

Just then out of nowhere Cake smashed her piano to pieces in "anger" Making Marshall Lee groan in annoyance.

"Everyone, just stick to my blue-prints!"

Gumball commanded, accidently slapping one of Beema's buttons, making her screen flame. "Ooooooh…"

Fionna sighed in defeat. "One more time?" she offered.

Gumball rubbed the back of his neck. "It seems I may have…miscalculated…" he blushed. Marshal lee looked up and smirked. "Ha, looks like you're not as crowning as you thought!" the taunting vampire flew over to the candy kingdom prince.

"Guess you don't have to judge me anymore,"

Gumball stood and faced the abnormal mystical creature.

"I never said you had to be impeccable!" he shouted in defense.

Fiona decided to cut in "Okay guys, time out…" she nervously intruded.

The two ignored her comment.

Marshall Lee decided to finish the prince off with a spit on his pink sweater.

Gumball froze. He gasped multiple times, speechless by Marshall Lee's inappropriate actions and walked away. Fiona tried to stop her.

"Gumball, wait!"

Marshall Lee hissed in reply "Whatever," the vampire king glared, acting as if he didn't care. "Y'know what, I'm splitting this place too," Marshall Lee angrily mumbled as he floated to where one of the open doors were located.

"Marshall Lee!" Fionna gasped.

Cake started whining. "Ah man, you've all forgotten about the music!" she covered her face and ran away…backwards. "I quit the band...I'm just pretending, girl!" he echoes could be heard.

"Ugh, Cake!" Fionna was once again ignored. "Everyone! We can all beat this if we worked…" there was a silence. "Together…" she finished.

Fionna's frown became lower, when all of a sudden she started clapping her hands rythematicly.

"_Everyone, Gumball_

_I've lost it all._

_I should've just told you…what I lost_

_Was a piece of your hair_."

Gumball stopped walking shocked at what Fionna confessed. Fionna turned to the doors and leaned herself on it.

"_Now it's gone, gone forever_

_But I guess, what does it matter?  
><em>_When I just.. just had all of you there!  
>Oh, I just had all of you there with me, my friends...if you're even my friends."<em>

Fiona stopped singing when she saw a flash of light coming from in front of her. She looked up and saw the door lords opening up to her lyrics. Fionna paused for a moment. Then it was like realization stuck her in the face.

"You like this?" Fiona asked them. "That's What was missing...THE TRUTH!"

She turned back around to her friends.

"

_What am I to you? Am I a joke, your knight, or your sister?_

_What am I to you? Do you look down on me cause I'm younger?_

_Do you think that I don't understand?_

_I just wanted us together and to play as a band,_

_Last night was the most fun I've ever had,_

_I even liked it when the two of you would get mad at each other._

The three angry friends seemed lees crossed about the event of earlier and decided to play along with Fionna's song. Fionna used the beat they were playing to keep singing.

_Oh, you, a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world._

_You a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world._

_And that's ri-i-i-i-ight I'm talking about the two of you dudes._

_And you, Cake, _

_I wanna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake._

_What am I to you? Am I a joke, your knight, or your sister?_

_What am I to you? Do you look down on me cause I'm younger?_

_Do you think that I don't understand?_

_I just wanted us together and to play as a band _

_I'll forget that I lost a piece of your hair,_

_I'll remember the pasta that we shared over there._

Gumball smiled and kept playing on beema.

_Oh, you, a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world._

_You a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world._

_And that's ri-i-i-i-ight I'm talking about the two of you dudes._

_And you, Cake, _

_I'm gonna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake._

_Make no mistake I'm gonna sing a song that fee_ls so real it'll make this do-o-o-or break!

**A/N: Ha! I stopped at the part when the door revealed the squatting guy eating a sandwich X3 I was gonna make it a female, since this was a gender bended thing…please don't flame o_o I just had this in my head for a while, so I'm apologizing now for any flames you're gonna post down T/./T so yeah…**


End file.
